Of Robberies And Love
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Will a traumatic experience lead to a new romance? When a man comes after our dear baker, will the demon of her dreams come to her rescue? Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. : Rated T for brief physical abuse, and use of the b-word.


**Of Robberies and Love**

**What will it take for Sweeney to notice our dear Nellie Lovett? A good smack to the face, a splash of cold water? Or, something worse? **

Nellie stood with her elbows on the counter and her hands supporting her head. She stared up at the ceiling dividing her from the man she loved and just shook her head. 'Will he EVER love me?' 'Or will he only be able to love a dead woman for the rest of his life?' She let her anger rise and she pushed her glass of gin forcefully off of the countertop. "Bloody 'ell!" She ran over to the mess and cleaned it up, then whiped up the gin. "Why does that man 'ave to be so bloody stubborn? If I hadn't loved him for so long, I would've left a long time ago!" She was so busy cursing him that she didn't hear the pie shop door open, then close. She looked up from the spot she was washing and saw two black shoes. "Oh damn, he heard me. I ain't gonna 'ear the end of this."

Upon hearing the deep and 'false' (though she didn't hear the falseness) sympathy in this man's voice, she knew it wasn't Mr. Todd. "Aww, now a beautiful woman like you shouldn't go around cussing like that." As she looked up at his face though, his expression, and voice changed. From a sweet (but fake) smile, to a grimace. He hid his hand in his coat pocket, but what emerged wasn't something she wasn't expecting. "Now you be a dear and get me some money, alright?"

What Mrs. Lovett lacked in size she gained in bravery, so she rose and looked up to his eyes. "And if I refuse?!" The man hadn't expected for such a petite woman to stand up to him, but he got over it quickly.

He put the pistol to the back of the head. "I shoot!" This was getting to be too much, now he was pushing her buttons. She got out of his grasp on her arm, and ran for the door. "It's locked Mrs. Lovett, all of the doors are locked.

Mrs. Lovett ran, making as much noise as she could to get the barber's attention. 'MR TEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'ELP ME PLEEEASE!" Sweeney didn't seem to hear though and the robber shook his head.

The man walked over to the cash register, opened it, and started grabbing handfulls of pounds and other types of currency. Nellie ran and jumped on the man's back, but he simply shook her off. "Don't try that again bitch." He fired the gun, and it went right by the baker. "That was a warning sweetie. Next time, i's gonna hit ya!" He took the money and Nellie attempted to jump on his back again. And was thrown off once more, this time, the robber wasn't going to take it. He turned around to face her, and pushed her to the ground. Mrs. Lovett rose her hands to shield herself and he halted any chances of her to move.

"'EPL MR. TOOOOOOOOOOOODD PLEASE, 'ELP..." The man put one hand over Nellie's mouth and held to gun to her head with the other. She bit on his hand and the man slapped her across the cheek.

Nellie didn't know what happened, but she knew she must have fainted, probobly from inability to breathe. Whatever had happened, when her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was blood on her hand. It was on her dress as well. She looked over and saw Sweeney cleaning the blood off of her other hand. "Mr T, what happened? What did he do?"

Sweneey looked up at her and, actually smiled. "Nothing, I came in when I heard you screaming." His smile disappeared and a melancholy tone took over. "I heard you scream the first time, but I... I thought you were joking around. I'm so sorry, I should've come sooner. He didn't get a chance to do anything though." Nellie looked around at all of the blood on her. "Don't worry Nell, it's not yours. I slit his throat soon enough. Brought you here to let you relax, and brought him downstairs to the bakehouse. And don't worry, you can have the first pie you make from his meat."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and laughed, but suddenly stopped short. "Mister Todd, how'd ya get down 'ere? He locked all of the doors."

He nodded. "I tried the front door, but then rememebered the staircase that led to your parlor from my shop. I guess he didn't see that." He helped her to a sitting position and pulled her towards him He put one arm around her and the other on her shoulder. "I got everything he took, so you didn't lose anything." Nellie just snuggled closer towards her savior as he held her closer. "I don't know what made me do it. I do know something though, it helped me to realize something." Mrs. Lovett looked up at him puzzled. "I need you Eleanor Lovett. I'm an ass, but what happened made me realize that maybe, you need me as much as I need you. I love you, Nell."

She kissed him, and he kissed her harder. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too, Sweeney." She had been trying to get him to notice her, and all along it took her life to be in danger. She didn't care about that anymore though, she had the man she loved holding her and keeping her safe.

**I really hoped you liked it. Reviews are greatly loved and adored. Bad reviews or negative responces will be made into computer meat pies. **


End file.
